Repercussions of Actions
by RKngel
Summary: Hello! This is an Underland Chronicles oneshot after the last book, the Code of Claw! Please enjoy and cry with my. Why? Because... WARNINGS! Character death and slight language. AU and lots of holes. I still hope you enjoy it though! Gregor x Luxa! Ish!


**Repercussions of Actions**

**An Underland Chronicles Oneshot**

Rain pattered against the glass of their new home. In Virginia. They had moved from New York. Away from Central Park. Away... from the Underland. They, as in, Gregor's family. The Warrior. The prophisized child of Sandwhich. The one that was supposed to die... Who wanted to die. To be with his bond and away from the pain. To be with Ares. But it also conflicted with another feeling. To be with a girl. That he loved. That is the Queen of Regalia. She is... Luxa. He loved her, but it was not meant to be, for they had moved away. From his _true _home. Away from the Underlanders and his love.

But those feelings were gone. Replaced with a blank mask. A mask that blended in with his essence. It became his life. His soul. But that was also not meant to be, because of a picture. One that he thought he had lost. The mask cracked. It cracked, and then shattered and disappeared. But to come back again. Rebuilt and stronger. But also determined. To go back to his _home_. To go back to the Underland.

XxXxXxXxXx

Gregor was preparing. He was packing up his most prized possessions. His picture. Clothes. A picture of his family, when they were all happy. His mom, dad, Boots, Lizzie... and himself. He put the things into his backpack. Food, water, and... His gun. A 14 year old owned a damn gun. Not those shotguns, nor those rifles, but a pistol. In fact, it was a gold plated Desert Eagle to be specific. With a lot of extra bullets, but put them into his pack. Then he took his dagger. His prized twin daggers. Both made out of the shards of Sandwhich's sword, made almost shatter proof. Both ruby hilt glinted in the sun. He ran a finger along the flat side of the blade. Smooth. He put them into their sheath, also ruby colored, and put it in his pack.

Now, came his pride and joy. His own masterpiece. His sleek, black sword. His own custom work at the blacksmith he had found in another town on a lucky weekend. The blacksmith accpeted him as an apprentice when he was commenting on the beauty of the weaponry. Gregor had a good eye for things which helped him make this beauty. Designed to make quick slash and stabs, it was overall very deadly. With a weight of a feather and sharpness of the most deadliest swords, it was perfect for Gregor, more so than Sandwhich's sword.

Gregor put his hand on the hilt and slid off the sheath slowly. Beauty. The black sword glinted in the sunlight in all its beauty and glory.

"Beautiful," Gregor whispered. He swung the sword around and did some slashes and stabs. Perfection. Add that with his Rager... Near infallibility. Because he was more than just a normal Rager. He was one of the only people to have this "advanced" form of a Rager. He was a Blood Rager. A Rager that is as powerful as a small army of nomal Ragers. A constant lust of blood, but only the most controlled can control it. All other Blood Ragers have died from killing themselves after genocide of a mass amount of people killed... By their own hand. He was the only one to control it, using it as the sharpest sword and the strongest gun. Using it as a weapon.

XxXxXxXxXx

Gregor pulled his pack on. He took a glance out the window. It was a clear sky with a blazing sun. He determined that it was around the middle of the day. Gregor headed downstairs to the kitchen, where the rest of his family sat, except for his father who was at work.

"I'm leaving," Gregor said firmly, saying it as a final decision. As it is, it was his final decision of sorts.

"What?" Grace, Gregor's mother said,"I thought you said you were leaving."

"I am leaving. To the... Underland."

"No! You can't! It's been a year already, get over it! You can't return there! What about us? What about your family?" Grace cried out. Lizzie and Boots, his younger sisters, looked glumly at him, staring at him, then shook their heads and returned to eating their lunch.

"I'm sorry for this. Each action in this world has a repercussion at one point, whether it be now or in the future. The one when you decided to exclude me from my life... This is it's repercussion. I do not blame you, however. You were trying to keep me safe. Now, however, nothing will stop me from going. Not even family. There is nothing left here for me. I have to go. That is where I belong," Gregor said calmly, showing no emotion. He turned and walked out the kitchen, turning down the hall to the front door. He opened the door and stared outside. He could hear his Mom crying and sobbing while Boots and Lizzie tried to comfort her. He could hear her mumble "My only son... Is leaving...!"

Gregor shook himself from the jab of pain. It hurt, knowing that he was leaving his mother like that. To suffer knowing that he was gone from her life, probably forever. Gregor quickly reinforced his mask. The emotionless feeling came over him again. With his face set straight, he walked out and closed the door behind him. Leaving behind his old life. Leaving behind his biological family. And most likely... Forever.

XxXxXxXxXx

It took him forever to walk to New York. But it was worth it because there he stands. Next to the rock. That one rock... The rock that seperated them. Gregor ran his hand along the rock. He looked a little bit worn out, but alive nonetheless. He went to his old apartment and walked to the laundry room. That forbidden grate... He opened it. Gregor closed his eyes, and then jumped. Into the black abyss that immediately covered him. Here he goes. To the Underland.

XxXxXxXxXx

He was falling. The darkness surrounded him.

_Cluck. Cluck. _

He got pictures, vague pictures, from his echolocation skills. 'I need to reinforce it,' Gregor thought absently, before he braced for impact. The draft around him slowed him down a bit, making sure the impact wouldn't make him a smear on the floor. Righting himself, he tried to keep his legs bent and bracing for impact. It finally came. The impact jarred his leg, making it numb for a bit. Gregor shook it off and sighed in relief. He was alive and breathing in the Underland. Now... Which direction was Regalia again?

XxXxXxXxXx

"The Warrior is back, the Warrior is back!" people cried from around him. They were happy to see him. Gregor walked stonily through the amassing crowd, walking toward the magnificient palace. Where _she _was supposed to be. Where Luxa was supposed to be. His heart was the one to betray him from what he was showing on his features. His heart pounding for the meeting that was going to happen between them. He let a small smile grace is features, before shoving his mask on top of his emotions.

XxXxXxXxXx

Gregor wandered the halls, asking guards and citizens where Luxa would be. The people gladly helped him and directed him around. Finally, he walked in front of a door. One that looked like it was for royalty. Gregor briefly gave three knocks on the beautiful door. There was some scrambling around in the room and then the door opened. Beautiful she still was.

XxXxXxXxXx

Luxa had opened the door and gasped loudly. It couldn't be, could it?

But it was. There _he _stands, the one she wishes to see the most. The one her heart was aching for.

Aching for Gregor. Gregor the Overlander. The Warrior. But most importantly, her love. "Is it really you?" Luxa whispered.

"Who would 'you' be?" Gregor said, amused.

"You know who! Gregor... Is it really _you,_ Gregor?" Luxa said, annoyed. Gregor gave a laugh, when that made her hear flutter. A laugh, one sound that neither had heard for a year.

"Yes, it is I!" Gregor said, laughing. Luxa swung her arms around him, crying, sobbing.

"I missed you so much, Gregor!" Luxa mumbled into his chest. Gregor patted her head.

"I missed you too, Luxa. I missed you too." Gregor said, his mask cracking. This reunion was wanted from both of them.

XxXxXxXxXx

{WARNING! Character death and angst will be shown here. Quick time change forward a couple years, Gregor and Luxa are both 16. There are now immensed in a war with the Cutters, the killing ants I believe they were.}

"Council members, I greet you all. Today, I propose to you my plan to end this war. With only two people. Correction, one human and one Gnawer," Gregor spoke to the Regalian council. This brought the Council into an uproar. "Silence! It is agreed upon both Ripred and I, both Ragers with I being a Blood Rager, shall proceed to end this bloody war. A Two Man Army, so to speak. The Cutters' numbers are way to much, even for our combined army with alliances. Losing all troops and leaving our city defenceless is not an option! With both only Ripred and I, we are practically invincible. We will cut down the Cutters numbers by the thousands each minute and cut down most of their numbers before they surrender to us! This is the only plan we can do because the more troops there are, the less space and we will be releasing the restraint on our Rager part of ourselves. We will not control it. We will unleash the beast, so to speak..."

The plan was debated by both side heatedly. Eventually, the Regalian Council that opposed the plan backed down. Things were going to get bloody very soon.

"Gregor, we leave tomorrow after we eat and drink up. No buts, no excuses, we leave when I say so! What are you waiting for? Go rest!" Ripred said, or more like demanded.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sera, drop us off here. We plan to move on foot, or paw in Ripred's case, from now. My bond, if I die in battle... Give Luxa this note, if I do not come back," Gregor said to his bonded flier, Sera. Sera was brother to his old bond, Ares, and helped him heal the wound shut. All it leaves is a scar in his mental state, but now is not the time to dwell on it. Sera was going to argue, but sighed and knew it was a lost cause to argue. She nodded and wrapped her wings around him and then darted off into the air and flew away.

"Ripred... If I die... while you take care f Luxa?" Gregor asked Ripred, voice cracking a little bit. Ripred made no sarcastic comment or anything because the rat knew that Gregor needed this.

"I will if you will do the same for me," Ripred says. "We have to make sure at least one of us lives, right?" Gregor nodded, feeling comforted knowing that his love would be taken care of in times of need when he was... gone.

XxXxXxXxXx

They were a little bit worn, both Blood Rager and Rager. Killing off a few patrols of Cutters would do that to you. All of a sudden, there were small tremors shaking the ground, slowing getting louder. They both looked at each other and nodded, sending the message without words. A clear message; prepare for the final battle.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Hack. Slash. Stab. Dodge. Spin. Shot. Explosion. _

Bodies and body fluids spilled all over the battlefield.

_Stab. Slash. Spin. Shots. Multiple explosions. Blood._

Thousands of Cutters were going down by the minute from the furius work of both Ragers. But it wasn't enough. Thousands were being cut down but another couple stepped up. Gregor had few cut, but the same couldn't be said about Ripred. Ripred had one deeper slash, but not a life dangering injury. Liveable. Blood coated both clothes and fur. Claws stained red. Black tinged with red.

Gregor was cutting furiously with his black blade and shooting grenade shells out of his pistol. He ran out of his ten clips of gernades and reloaded one handed for the normal bullets. He shot a clip out but didn't reload. Instead, he chose to whip out his dagger. Cutters died faster. Ripred and Gregor were slowly being seperated.

Ripred was spinning and slashing as quickly as possible. They were at an obvious disadvantage... but they were still winning somehow. Ripred took a small glance at Gregor, but that small moment cost him. A lone Cutter lunged for Ripred's unguarded side left open in that small moment. Ripred prepared for pain. It didn't happen.

Gregor kicked and slashed. Still slashing with pure instinct, he took a glance at Ripred. His eyesight zoomed in on the lone cutter lunging for Ripred. No time to warn him. Gregor spun and thre his dagger.

_Shink. Shink. Impale. Impale. Impale. _

The dagger went through multiple cutters right through the head. It wasn't enough, but Gregor didn't stop after throwing it. Feeling pain in his back, he ignored it and was within short distance of Ripred. There was still time! He dived straight for it.

_Splurt._

Ripred felt blood. The pain never came. To him anyways. Gregor had a deep gash down his chest, his thick shirt torn open. Blood was pouring out. The lone cutter was dead. Gregor was stilling hacking and slashing. He needed to, too. Ripred returned to the battle at hand.

Gregor felt pain. A lot of pain. The scar from the Bane was reponed and was more painful than ever. He ignored it and chose to continue on to kill.

_Hack. Slash. Twist. Spin. _

Cutter numbers were slowly dying down. Gregor finally released it. With a bloodcurling scream, he released the beast. The _true _beast. He released his hold on his Blood Rager personality. It turned red. It all turned red.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was finally over. Bodies littered the floor everywhere. The stench of blood was insane. But that did not matter. The matter at hand was more important. Gregor... His Light was fading. And fading...

XxXxXxXxXx

"Rip... red... Keep... Your... Pro... Mise... Please... As... A... Fellow... Rager... to... Rager..." Gregor said. Ripred nodded solemnly, tears adorned his scarred face. This was a tearful moment for him. His student, now better, was dying. Soon to be dead. It broke his heart, knowing that he was going to be alone in understandment. "Don't... Feel... Bad... I.. Will... Look... Out... For... You... In... The... After... Life..." Gregor gasped out. Ripred felt the pain ease a little bit. Gregor, knowing that the promise would be kept, let a real smile adorn his face. His mask crumbled. The smile... Broke Ripred's heart even more... But the worst of all...

Gregor's Light faded. Ripred let out a rat scream in pain for the loss.

XxXxXxXxXx

It has been ten years after that fated day. Gregor has been dead for that amount of time. But not thoroughly dead.

"Mommy?" a girl walked in. She was a beautiful mix of both Gregor and Luxa. The Halflander had the hair of Gregor, but the beautiful violet eyes Luxa had.

"Yes, Galora?" Luxa responded lovingly to her daughter.

"Can you tell me the story of daddy's battle again? He sounds so courageous!" Galora asked excitedly. Luxa felt a small pain, but it was eased away when she felt a small brush and hugging feeling around her. _Gregor. _

"Alright sweety. So it begins with..." Luxa began the final battle of her late lover. The story would be told for generations and generations with this peace that would last for eternity and beyond. Gregor's possessions laid around, mixed with her stuff. Pictures of them together and adored the walls. One small picture stood out the most. It showed their time together before he left. The one when they were both happy. Luxa than heard something. Something that made her heart burst with joy and smile. Something that she knew Gregor said.

'_I Love You..."_

XxXxXxXxXx

Alrighty! It's the end of the oneshot! It was tearful and painful for me to write, but I got it finished! I know there are a lot of holes in this story and whatnot, but I enjoyed writing this nonetheless. I feel like crying right now. I'm an emotional person, you know? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and cried with me when Gregor died. But know now, there love would be for eternity and beyond! Haha, I hope you enjoyed this. If anyone wants to borrow this and turn it into a lengthy story, be my guest. BUT! Please ask for my permission first. I want you to mention this oneshot that inspired you! I hope you enjoyed this and just to let you, the readers, know... I'm writing another one soon. Without death. See you all readers!

Fly you high and run like the rivers,

~AS


End file.
